Why Skull Hates Italian Men
by SimplyDante
Summary: Skull is a full blood Italian and yet he hates them. A very particular Italian has gained this distaste. Reborn, in sarcastic hope to change Skull's way, offers a present as a peace offering. The present isn't at all what Skull had imagined. - To be re-edited. Sorry for inconvenience.


Why Skull Hates Italian Men

- Warning breif sexual content, malemale relations -

Disclaimer - I do not own KHR Hitman Reborn, Akira does, I do not. Not at all. ;;;

( Buon Natale Karkles )

Skull had indeed thought it was odd. Reborn had called. One of his subordinates had reported a message from the hitman. The letter at the top had carefully inscripted the designing of the emblem for Vongola Famigilia. As he read the fine print from the Italian, Skull's face grew pale. The letter both encased mortified fear and more fear, if possible. Reborn had a christmas present for him.

The former cloud arcobaleno cautiously drove up in front of one of the many vacated buildings that belonged to Vongola or Reborn. Skull didn't exactly care. The stuntman would have much preferred to have met somewhere less intimidating as the large architecture loomed overhead. Fon! He longed for Fon's house, a quaint and calming little place. Besides, the storm arcobaleno was probably the only person in the world who treated him with minimal respect. That, and Fon brewed excellent tea.

Thoughts of lovely tea and rice cakes were wiped from his mind as he pulled over to the curb. Skull bit his lip and reluctantly got off the seat. He set the kickstand and sighed. Skull gathered his wits and walked up to the large Italian themed door. Slipping off his helmet he knocked on the hard wood. It was best not to keep Reborn waiting.

Reborn watched Skull from the window. He was on the highest level of the house. Reborn had to control the smirk that threatened to break. His plan was falling into perfect action. As it obviously should, he _was_the greatest hitmen to ever live. Skull was merely too easy to dupe and had elaborately conducted a plan in which he had a present for the cloud arcobaleno. It was true however, Reborn did have a present for him. A very _special_ present.

The door creaked open at the second knock. Skull took a step back, thinking it best to leave, however curiosity ebbed away his fear and he strode in confidence. The door slammed behind him and he shrieked.

"Ciao Ciao!" Reborn smirked under his fedora at the top of the stairs.

Skull flinched and covered for his girly scream when he had arrived.

"R-Reborn! You have—."

"Skull, nothing you say will make me believe you."

The hitmen was silently laughing at Skull's stupidity in his mind. He loved teasing the cloud arcobaleno. Especially when he called him his lackey. Which he was of course. Reborn pulled Skull along the corridors which led to the highest level where he was before. Skull on the other hand was getting anxious to see what Reborn had gotten him. There was no way the Italian would go through all this trouble for a cheap laugh. Right?

The stuntman didn't have much time to mull over this as he was dragged into a room by his collar. Reborn left him in the centre and closed the door. Skull was ignorant to the lock clicking.

"So Skull, would you like your christmas present now?"

Reborn smirked at him in that mysterious way and Skull cursed every Italian man from above for Reborn's good looks. It made a shiver creep down his spine. Not that he'd ever admit it of course. He swallowed thickly and replied.

"It better not be anything stupid!" Skull's eyes narrowed as Reborn chuckled darkly.

The cloud arcobaleno shifted warily in his standing position. The other man just shook his head and sent him a wink. Reborn then turned and went behind the old looking couch and pulled out a fairly sized box. The hitman then reached into his blazer pocket. The next thing he saw was the edges of his vision turning black.

Skull jolted awake. What had happened? He was watching Reborn bring out a package before- His mind cut him off in realization. He tried to get up only to find himself constricted. Skull looked down to see something indeed surprising. Purple ribbons. Purple ribbons, woven expertly around his limbs keeping himself tied down to his bike. His fucking bike. What more fed to Skull's horror was that he wasn't exactly clothed. No he was as nude as the day he was born. Which is ironically speaking.

"REBORN!" His voice echoed back to him as it broke the silence of the vacated building.

"Oh good you're awake." Another voice drawled.

"R-REBORN! WHY AM I TIED TO MY BIKE, WHAT'S GOING ON!"

Reborn walked out of the shadows and glanced down at Skull. He had an amused smirk on his face. Oddly more was that Reborn had discarded his coat and blazer and was now only in a simple dress shirt. Things were seeming a little fishy.

"It's your present stupid."

"My present is me being tied to my bike, NAKED!"

"Shut up Skull," Reborn grinned, "You'll get your gift soon enough."

Skull blinked a couple times to make sure what was happening was real. It was. His addled mind was still trying to follow up what was about to happen but he soon caught on when Reborn mounted the bike. The stuntman stuttered incoherently. Reborn's grin gave way to a smirk. He shushed him and warned any protests would result in painful punishment.

He couldn't understand this. Nope, Skull could not. Why would Reborn have sex with him? Wait scratch that, why was he letting Reborn have sex with him? That was a very good question Skull. Yes it was. Why am I letting this happen? I do not know Skull, I really don't. This is odd is it not. Quite my dear cloud arcobaleno.

Skull's inner conversation with himself was cut short as Reborn began to unbutton his dress shirt. Very slowly he poked each putton out from it's place and eventually shrugged it off his torso. The cloud arcobaleno couldn't help but eye the sleek muscles that made up the hitman. The greatest hitman ever to be exact.

Reborn watched Skull's reaction out of the corner of his eye. He unbuckled his pants and discarded his whole lower half. Now both stood as bare as they had the day they were born. Once again, ironically.

The Italian poked Skull's inner thigh, enjoying the annoyed grunt he got in return. The cloud arcobaleno would enjoy it soon enough. He better. Reborn settled himself comfortably on the seat and pulled Skull's legs onto his lap and hooked them behind the small of his back. The hitmen dragged a finger up and down the stuntman's chest enjoying his slowly breaking mental walls.

"Comfy?"

He merely received a death glare. Skull was scowling at him and occasionally struggled against his bonds. He could feel something poking into his leg and he had an inkling of a feeling of what it exactly was. Skull bit his lip. He could feel himself caving in to the feeling.

Reborn snickered as Skull tried to move. "Shut up Skull. I'm Italian, I know better."

Skull muttered something dark under his breathe and Reborn silenced him with a harsh and rather demanding kiss. The cloud arcobaleno complied with ease as the hitman worked his magic. His fingers practically slid across the now perpetrating skin of Skull. Reborn knew exactly what to rub, nip and suck. In a precise order.

The so called lackey was soon a panting heap on his own motorcycle. Whatever pride Skull had retained before hand was now tarnished as he was dominated by the powerful man atop him. All whilst through the process of foreplay Skull kept in mind a very dark thought. That he would get back at Reborn for this. Even though he hadn't exactly protested against the _present_, he would get back at him and good.

Reborn eventually eased up on the love bites. He had a very nice once between the juncture where neck meets shoulder. Large, purple and tender. Just the way it should be.

Skull shifted on top of Reborn and managed to get a sloppy kiss in. It wasn't like he had much dignity anyways. The hitmen grinned into the kiss and swiped his tongue across Skull's lip. The only time he had rather requested than taken. The cloud arcobaleno granted him permission and they raved for dominance between entwining tongues.

The two former arcobaleno's pulled away from each other panting. Reborn caught what little breathe he had lost and shifted perhaps a little more than needed, moving Skull in the process. The leather now sticky with sweat made movements harder. However this would not stop Reborn.

Skull sensed Reborn prodding against his entrance and he froze. Even he knew what was about to happen would probably hurt. Like the time he had been set on fire for one of his acts. Skull kept his mind focused on one of his best acts. When he had rode through a flaming hoop over a giant pool containing a great white shark. Yes, everyone was cheering him. Even Reborn, who had been there surprisingly, congratulated him. Then he tripped him.

"Skull .. Skull." He could still practically here his name being chanted before he did the jump.

"Skull.. Skull!"

"W-Wha?"

Skull snapped back to reality to see Reborn above him, sweat dripped from his brow and it was then that he realized that Reborn was inside of him. Inside of him. When did that happen? The question was wiped from his mind when Reborn thrusted.

"A-Ahh!"

That certainly felt good! The pain had dulled out and a sense of pleasure was burning through. Reborn kept a steady pace. He had long since hiked Skull's legs over his shoulders for deeper penetration. Aiming for the lackey's sweet spot the entire time. Their time drew on for a little longer. The line drew when Skull twitched, or his leg really. His increase in volume was also a fiar notification. Reborn strived to move harder, feeling himself reaching his limit. He knew Skull wasn't that far off.

Skull had no control of his climax rolling down on him in heavy bunches, nor the choked moan of a certain hitman's name. Reborn on the other hand merely had a hitch in his breath and visibly relaxed his muscles. Skull still wondered why Reborn had initiated such a thing with him. It was very unlikely for him to do so but the present had been nice. In the end anyways.

The Italian untied the lackey and they cleaned up. Not speaking a word to each other. They both had a silent agreement to visit Fon for a massage. Fucking on a bike was a big no no, and Skull was still irked by the seemingly impossible stain.

"And that is why I hate Italian men."

FIN


End file.
